1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaskets, and more particularly to, a hinged multi-function gasket adapted to support components within a housing or support structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Components such as circuit boards are commonly mounted in a housing or support structure. The support structure may have a plurality of socket members each of which are adapted to receive a single circuit board. The socket members are located in rows and columns within the support structure.
Another support structure for mounting circuit boards provides a resilient clamp to secure a plurality of circuit boards between two supporting structures. An example of such a support structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,396 to Cardwell et al. This patented support structure includes channel forming support members adapted to surround circuit boards. Openings are provided within the support members to facilitate air cooling and a cable connector positively secures a connecting cable to the support members.
One disadvantage of the above support structures is that no cushioning of the circuit boards is provided. Another disadvantage of the above support structures is that neither structure is desired for the engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Yet another disadvantage of the above support structures is the high cost of materials and assembly time.